marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lela Cho (Earth-93060)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-93060 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, although Southern Asia is preferred | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Violet | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Hong Kong | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary | Education = | Origin = Ultra | PlaceOfBirth = Hong Kong | Creators = James Hudnall; Darick Robertson | First = Solution Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Lela Cho was the only child of the millionaire owner of Hong Kong high technology firm Hypersonic; he educated her richly and carefully, ultimately sending her to Harvard University as he felt his little girl had what it took to inherit Hypersonic. He was probably right ; she was only 23 when she graduated from Harvard with a masters degree in business. However, that was also the year when he died. Although the death seemed perfectly natural to all involved, including Lela Cho, Terrance Cho had been killed by a third party that was attempting to control Hypersonic. When Lela Cho met the board of directors, it quickly became obvious almost all of them wanted her out (as most of them had been bought) and she had little means to stop this corporate mutiny. Seeking an edge to reaffirm her rights as top shareholder, she came up with the notion that ultra powers would be the best thing. Her father had made her aware of a little known secret : the corporate giant, Nuware, had the means of implanting ultra powers in an human being, using a technology called wetware. This carried an hefty price tag, and was only open to a select few - but Terrance Cho's daughter could both qualify and pay the price. When she came back to Hong Kong, however, things didn't go well at all. What she thought was a corporate mutiny was really a criminal gambit run by a very powerful triad called the Dragon Fang. She was greeted by killers with guns and forced at gunpoint to sign the papers forfeiting her shares. She only escaped torture and death by diving through a window and fleeing in a nearby limousine. Seriously lacking options, she ended up in a bar in New York run by Pete Bazzini, an ex-lover - a man with powerful connections who might be able to help her. While the Dragon Fang were out of Bazzini's scope, he gave her a useful contact - Troy Wilde, a skilled and well connected professional troubleshooter and mercenary. Wilde was, indeed, skilled and well-connected. He allowed her to escape a Dragon Fang assassin and took her to a secret place behind a pub in London, that served as a meeting point for many mages, ultras and other paranormal types. In the pub, they met and befriended Shadowmage, and a few hours later met and recruited Outrage. While Wilde was badly wounded while in London, he struck a deal that he would work for Cho if she had him healed, and enhanced with wetware. He took the name Dropkick. Thus was the Solution born. The Solution's first goal is to pay its own upkeep; since such an operation is expensive, Cho is actively hunting after lucrative contracts for a skilled, small and powerful group of ultrahuman mercenaries. Another mission is to strike, between contracts, to the Dragon Fangs - in order to weaken them so a direct financial move on Hypersonic becomes possible. The Solution's mercenary life carried them through many conflicts, including a quest to free Shadowmage from the all-powerful Vyr and a successful, although extremely risked, strike against the elders of the Dragon Fang. | Powers = Able to communicate with and control computers and electronic devices. | Abilities = Superhuman agility | Strength = Superhuman strength | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Bio-chip inside her brain | Transportation = | Weapons = Handguns and Machines | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Ultra Category:Harvard University Student